Scourge the Hedgehog
Scourge the Hedgehog was an eighteen year old moebian hedgehog. Hailing from the planet Moebius he dominated and terrorized the population until he earned the title of King of Moebius. After taking over Moebius he launched a modestly successful attack on its sister planet, Mobius, which ended in a ten month occupation of Angel Island. Largely considered to be sadistic and uncaring by his own people Scourge occassionally shows signs of " weakness " in the face of those he trusted. History Scourge lived a life that seemed to be the polar opposite of his counterpart's. Where Sonic was loved and revered by his people Scourge was largely ignored, isolated, and neglected in his childhood years leading him to develop the tough guy persona that made him feared may years later. His inability to find love from his absentee parents lead him to feel indifferent about people in general. Scourge believed believed 'common people' simply were stepping stones for the upper crust to gain political power just as his parents (who were politicians) did. In the early months of his rule across Moebius and Mobius he was the tyrannical Ruler and Commander of a much more deadly Suppression Squad. He began and enforced his rule through sheer brute strength, scare tactics, and a Military State-esque Government. Those who submitted to his rule were spared at the cost of their freedom as individuals. The few who opposed him were made into prime examples. Since becoming a " Zone Hopper " (a mobian who illegally crosses Multiple Zones for sheer enjoyment) Scourge has shown signs that he is capable of showing genuine emotion just like any other mobian. It has become even more apparent since his transformation from just an evil Sonic the Hedgehog to Scourge. This is no coincidence. Just as Sonic has a sinister being buried deep in his being Scourge has an air of benevolence buried in his. As he settled into his role of King following the Invasion he began to grow compassion for his own people. Together with (the new Timeline) Dr. Finitevus they began " Project PROMISE " which was aimed at saving the declining Mobian and Moebian race. Old Timeline ... Zonic gave the green hedgehog some very disheartening news upon completing his preliminary physical examination. Scourge was sick, very sick, and his deteriorate illness was grounds for a mercy release as it was believed he only had weeks to live. Zonic released Scourge on the grounds that he never step foot on Moebius again. He agreed with those terms and asked to be dropped on Mobius Prime instead. There he went to Dr. Finitevus in hopes the doctor would be able to extend his lifespan. Dr. Finitevus manipulated him and lead him to believe that there was a way to save him when there really wasn't. He used Scourge to infiltrate Mobotropolis and gather information about his enemies before beginning to pluck off the population for his own experiments. As Scourge's physical health began to rapidly deteriorate he began to fear for his life. He betrayed Dr. Finitevus in hopes the Freedom Fighters could save him but ultimately there was little they could do for him as well. Finitevus punished Scourge for his betrayal and hastened his demise. Shortly after he was allowed into the Freedom Fighter's meeting room to rest he went to sleep and never woke up. He does not remember anything that happened on Mobius following his death. According to what he told Sonic, Rob, Finitevus, and eventually Amy he had an out of body experience in the moments after he died. His having been banished to Purgatory as opposed to the Virtual Zone (equivalent to Heaven) or the Reality Zone (the equviliant to Hell) scarred him deeply. When he returned from the Afterlife he was determined never to return to Purgatory again by any means necessary. New Timeline ... Armed with the knowledge of where he went wrong with his previous invasion attempt on Mobius Scourge was able to launch a successful takeover of New Mobotropolis. Rallying the support of his old mercenary contacts throughout Mobius he was able to quickly collect the Chaos Emeralds and use them to transport New Mobotropolis (now called New Moebotropolis) to Angel Island to begin setup of his new Kingdom. Angel Island had already been ravished by Enerjak earlier in the year so it was able to be reshaped from its ruins easily with labor from Moebius and Mobius. Mainly prisoners. As his Kingdom began to come together on Mobius King Scourge began neglecting his contacts on Moebius (his first mistake) in favor of making his capital an ideal place to live. Where Moebotropolis flourished his Kingdom on Moebius deteriorated and was eventually able to break away from the Empire to reform the Kingdom of Moebius. King Scourge began thinking about the future about six months into his ten month rule. It was around this time that he put on a very impressive bounty on Sonic the Hedgehog. That was his second mistake. Scourge became so transfixed on capturing Sonic that he even began to neglect Moebotropolis and Project PROMISE. This allowed Dr. Finitevus to easily begin taking over. A series of mistakes lead Scourge to be removed from the throne " temporarily " following a serious injury sustained during Sonic's escape from Moebotropolis. Dr. Finitevus purposely broke Scourge's leg (it was a hairline fracture before) to force him to relinquish the crown to him so his own plans to move into motion. The New King's first order of business was to drug the King in a fashion similar to how he attempted to assassinate Sally in the previous Timeline. This plan was foiled by Sonic during the all out attack on the Empire much to the displeasure of Scourge's enemies. Scourge was taken into custody a shell of his former self. He spent nearly a week depressed about the loss of his Kingdom, Freedom, and short term lover before his loyal servant (Rob) made a daring rescue attempt. Following a heart to heart talk with his servant Scourge vowed to never let himself be taken in by Sonic's kindness again even if it meant murdering the hedgehog he once admired. Thankfully that would never come to be. Scourge was apparently struck down by a mysterious being while he waited for Rob and Amy to return with the supplies needed to heal his injuries. It is widely believed that Scourge is either dead (mainly on Moebius) or incompacited (mainly on Mobius). Abilities Scourge shares most of the abilities of his Mobius counterpart including super speed, moderate super strength, Chaos Powers, and his own Super Form. Since Scourge did not collect Power Rings in his childhood like Sonic did he does not share his counterpart's accellerated healing factor thus he heals at the same rate as any other mobian. Scourge also appears to be inexperienced at absorbing and channeling Chaos Energy. As a result he can exert himself to do incredible feats in a short period of time at the expense of his own health. Powers aside Scourge is an excellent fighter in close quarters due to years of infighting with other members of the Surpression Squad. He also has a fair amount of experience fighting speedy opponents like Sonic and Shadow thanks to their various scuffles in the past. His weakness in combat is combating robots. Since robots are friendly on Moebius he has a tendency to underestimate their power. Scourge differs from most Sonic counterparts because of his keen ability to swim. He has absolutely no fear of the water. Scourge does ''appear to be afraid of heights, however, which stems from an incident in his troubled childhood most likely. As a result he chooses to keep himself firmly planted on the ground whenever possible. Affiliations / Relations Scourge was originally the leader of the '''Anti-Freedom Fighters'. Following his numerous trips to jail the Anti-Freedom Fighters kicked him out of the gang. He was happy to leave originally but when he returned to Moebius to do some " Soul Searching " under Sonic's subtle suggestion he decided that his business with the Anti-Freedom Fighters was something he needed to finish. After confronting and defeating his old gang he redubbed them the Surpression Squad which grew in numbers to become a respectable army until it was dissolved by the fall of the Empire of Moebius. Playing on his natural charms Scourge aquired a small harem of women who admired him over the years. His most notable girlfriends were Alicia Acorn (who dumped him), Buns Rabbot '''(who was dumped by him), and '''Fiona Fox '''who left him sometime after the Empire of Moebius was formed for unknown reasons. '''Rob o the Hedge is notable for being his concubine during his reign as King of the Empire of Moebius. More notably Scourge has had somewhat of a special relationship with Sonic the Hedgehog. He made it no secret that he enjoyed tormenting him but since the Empire's occupation those feelings developed into something that was more meaningful. Sonic's rejection was one of the main contributing factors to the fall of Scourge and the Empire of Moebius. Feeling as though his work for the past year had gone towards nothing Scourge simply lost the will to continue with his ambitions. Though Scourge had repeatedly assured his few supporters that he'd gotten over the sting of rejection he hadn't been himself since then. Threads that Scourge were in ''- Soon -'' External Information Canon Information from Archie Sonic Wikia Category:Characters Category:Moebians Category:Villains